El beso
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio de Quinn extraña Mark. Logan y Quinn aún están pensando en el beso que compartieron. ¿Puede existir una atracción entre ellos? ¿Algo más que amigos? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA: The kiss de MoonlightSpirit
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! **Este fic no me pertenece** solo lo traduzco al español para que pueda ser apreciado por los seguidores de esta pareja, hay contenidos que he tenido que agregar para que se entienda de mejor manera la historia en este idioma, además es una especie de continuación de Quinn extraña a Mark su creadora y autora de este fic es MoonlightSpirit , ella publico este fic el 25 de febrero del 2008, con ella hable por mensaje privado y me autorizo a realizar esta traducción.

Tengo que ser totalmente sincera esta es mi primera traducción y estoy algo nerviosa son tres capítulos estoy revisando el segundo y para luego comenzar con el tercero. ¿me dejan un RR? De todas formas pueden pasarse por mis historias que las 52 historias que están publicadas son mías a excepción de esta.. la calidad podría ser algo mejor en esta, pero me ha costado un montón espero que lo aprecien.

Si desean leer el original acá podrán encontrarlo:www. fan fiction /s/ 4096184/1/The-Kiss

**Disclaimer: Zoey 101 no me pertenece ni la historia tampoco yo solo dedique mi tiempo a traducirla.**

* * *

**El beso.**

**_Quinn POV_**

Cuando Quinn entro a su habitación encontró a sus amigas: Zoey y Lola sentadas en unos sillones poof viendo la televisión y compartiendo un tazón de popcorn.

—Hey Quinn— dijo Zoey

—¿Cómo te fue con Mark?—le preguntó Lola a Quinn, pero ella no respondió. Ella la miro como si estuviera en un trance. Solo se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer en ella boca arriba. Quinn llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios, y luego llevo el mismo dedo hacia el tacho de basura que había en la habitación a consecuencia de eso Lola y Zoey se miraron una a la otra confundidas, y luego ambas miraron a Quinn, como pidiendo una explicación.

—¿Quinn sucedió algo malo?— preguntó Zoey

Besé a Logan pensó Quinn, bese a Logan. BESE A LOGAN. Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Bese a Logan, y lo más raro de todo era que le había gustado el beso. A ella le había gustado la sensación de los labios de Logan sobre los de ella, con la mano de él en su mejilla pudiendo sentir el dulce olor débil de su colonia.

—Tierra llamando a Quinn— dijo Lola, mientras chasqueaba los dedos delante de la cara de Quinn, provocando que ella parpadeara y se volviera hacia Lola.

—¿Si que?

—Tu has estado como ida en un sueño desde que llegaste aquí— Le dijo Lola.

—¿Pasó algo con Mark ? —preguntó Zoey.

—Oh , algo sucedió —comenzó Quinn.— pero no con Mark

—¿Con quién entonces?—Preguntó Zoey, mientras que ella y Lola se acercaron más a la cama de Quinn. Ella se sentó y les dijo: ¿Me prometen no burlarse de mí?

—Lo prometemos— le dijeron Zoey y Lola a la vez.

Quinn suspiro y dijo: Yo le di un beso..a … besé a…. besé…a

—¿A quién besaste?—preguntó Lola, quien sentía que todo lo que su amiga decía parecía una película de suspenso.

—A Logan

—¡Tu besaste a.! —Comenzó Lola, pero Quinn puso una de sus manos sobre la boca de su amiga para callarla.

—Zoey, por favor cierra la puerta—dijo Quinn. —

La rubia cerró la puerta y volvió a su lugar.

—¿Quinn, de verdad besaste a Logan?— le preguntó Lola a Quinn, una vez que ella dejo libre su boca.

Quinn asintió.

—¿Por qué?—indago Zoey

—No sé— comenzó Quinn.— Yo estaba llorando en una banca, y Logan con su Jet x paso por ese lugar. Y se sentó conmigo entonces me pregunto qué me pasaba, y bueno yo le dije que Mark había terminado conmigo y Logan comenzó a consolarme y antes de darme cuenta nos estábamos besando. Hasta que Zoey y Michael pasaron por el lugar sobre un caballo a gran velocidad

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lola , mirando a Zoey.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde—le dijo Zoey mientras agitaba su mano para cerrar el tema y dejarlo en el olvido.—¿Estás segura que te estaba consolando Logan?

—Debe ser él o su hermano gemelo— les dijo Quinn.

—Chicas seguro fue, porque Quinn sólo actúa de otra manera que causa que todos los chicos de la academia a la miren—dijo Lola mientras señalaba como iba vestida su amiga para poder competir con Brooke la nueva novia de Mark.

Quinn llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, una falda demasiado corta y su cabello estaba completamente lizo y no ondulado como era habitual para poder ganar el amor de Mark

—Pero eso es lo más raro de todo—dijo Quinn.— el me preguntó, porque estaba vestida de esta manera, cuando le conté que era para competir con Brooke, el me dijo que no lo hiciera, que yo era inteligente, bonita y que era divertido estar conmigo.

—Oh no—dijo Lola.

—¿Oh no, qué?—preguntó Quinn

—Cuando tú nos estabas diciendo lo que te dijo tus ojos se pusieron soñadores—le dijo Lola.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Quinn.

—Si—dijo Zoey— Quinn , ¿es posible que Logan te guste algo más que como amigo?

Quinn solo se dejó caer en su cama diciendo: "Yo no lo sé"

—Pues debes hablar con él al respecto—Le dijo Zoey—Y verlo que piensa él.

—Pero… ¿Cómo lo haré él es algo torpe? preguntó Quinn.

—Va a ser más difícil entre ustedes, si no hablas con él de lo que sucedió—dijo Lola.

Quinn suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

—Está bien— dijo Quinn- Voy a hablar con él.

Quinn se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Quinn- la llamo Zoey.— solo una cosa más

—¿Qué? —preguntó Quinn, mientras se volteaba.

—Cámbiate de ropa—le dijo Zoey.

Quinn miro como iba vestida y les dijo:

—Buena idea.

* * *

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo hoy en la noche o mañana comenzaré a traducir el tercer capitulo para terminar la traducción de este fic antes del miercoles o jueves de la otra semana

**Disclaimer: Zoey 101 no me pertenece ni la historia tampoco yo solo dedique mi tiempo a traducirla. La historia original es: The kiss y le pertenece a MoonlightSpirit y ella me autorizo a traducirla.**

* * *

**El beso**

_**Logan POV**_

Logan entró en su habitación, en donde James estaba sentado frente al computador, escribiendo uno ensayo, mientras que Michael se encontraba viendo un partido de baloncesto en la televisión

—Hey Reese,¿Dónde has estado?—preguntó Michael. Pero Logan no pareció oírlo, él se sentó en su cama, y se llevo una mano a los labios, y luego la llevo descansar su regazo

Besé a Quinn, pensó Logan, me bese con QUINN. BESÉ a Quinn.

James y Michael se miraron confundidos.

—Logan, ¿está todo bien?—Preguntó James.

Logan parecía estar extremadamente concentrado y su rostro era muestra de ello.

James miró a Michael.

—¿Esto es normal en él?—le preguntó James a Michael.

—No— le respondió Michael a James, mientras miraba a Logan y veía la confusión en su rostro—Vo y a intentar algo.

Michael se puso de pie justo en frente de la cara de Logan y gritó con horror, "Logan, su cabello está en llamas!" Logan ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Eso es todo. Lo hemos perdido—dijo Michael, lanzando sus brazos en señal de derrota. James arrugó un pedazo de papel y lo arrojó a la cabeza de Logan.

Logan finalmente pareció salir del trance

—¿Qué es? –preguntó Logan

—Desde que llegaste a aquí no has prestado ningún tipo de atención a lo que te decimos—le dijo Michael a Logan

—¿Sucedió algo malo?—preguntó James

—Sucedió la cosa más rara del mundo— dijo Logan.

—¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto Michael con impaciencia.

Logan suspiro y dijo: Cierra la puerta.

Michael cerró la puerta y luego volvió a sentarse, mientras James giro su silla para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir Logan. El castaño volvió suspirar, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello castaño y rizado.

—Primero tienen que jurar que no le dirán a nadie—les dijo Logan.

Michael y James juraron que no lo dirían.

—Me es un poco extraño—comenzó Logan.— Yo .. yo… yo…

—¡Dilo de una vez!— dijo Michael

—Besé a Quinn—Logan soltó

—Tú besaste Quinn—Michael repitió con sorpresa.

—Quinn es la chica con el pelo castaño ondulado y gafas , ¿no? —preguntó James .

—Sí—dijo Logan en voz baja.

—Yo pensé que para ustedes ella era rara, y bueno Logan dijo que ella era rara—dijo James .

— Ella es rara— dijo Michael a James , y luego se volvió hacia Logan.— Entonces, ¿por qué la besaste ?

—No lo sé—dijo Logan , poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.— Y hay algo más que solo el beso

—¿Qué más podría ser? –-preguntó Michael .

—Cuando besé Quinn.—dijo Logan.—Fue diferente a besar a cualquier otra chica.

— ¿En qué sentido?—preguntó James .

—No lo sé.—comenzó Logan.—Fue simplemente diferente. Cuando he besado a otra chica es solo.. como algo vació, pero con cuando Bese a Quinn fue… fue.. como fuegos artificiales dentro de mi cuerpo o algo así. Esto es tan raro.

—¿Le dijiste a Quinn algo de esto? " -preguntó Michael .

—Claro que no —dijo Logan.— Ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo , cómo lo va a entender ella.

—Bueno, ella es un genio.—señaló Michael.

Logan miró.

—Lo sé—dijo Logan.—No me estás ayudando

—Logan debes hablar con Quinn acerca de esto—dijo James. —Si no lo haces sólo vas a conseguir que las cosas sean más complicadas entre ustedes.

—Yo realmente no quiero hacer eso—dijo Logan.—Quiero decir, ¿y si hago un tonto de mí mismo?

—Logan Reese haciendo el ridículo . No es posible.— dijo Michael con sarcasmo.

Logan sonrió por falta del sarcasmo.

—Sí , tienes razón.—dijo Logan.—Es como , imposible para mí hacer el ridículo .

De hecho Logan se puso de pie con la nueva determinación que había encontrado.

—Iré a hablar con Quinn en estos momentos.—les dijo Logan.—

Logan salió de la habitación con una gran confianza, mientras sus amigos: Michael y James con la mirada lo veían alejarse .

—Okey.— dijo Michael.—No esperaba que esto sucediera.

—¿Quieres ir a ver Logan hacer el ridículo ? .—Preguntó James .

Michael sonrió y dijo: Por supuesto

* * *

¿Ne regalan un Review?

Bella Valentía.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por los reviews! Con este capitulo terminamos. Espero que les haya gustado mi forma de traducir.

**Disclaimer: Zoey 101 no me pertenece ni la historia tampoco yo solo dedique mi tiempo a traducirla. La historia original es: Thekiss y le pertenece a MoonlightSpirit y ella me autorizo a traducirla, además agrego que he respetado los títulos originales de los capítulos que ella creo solo los he traducido lo más parecido que he podido al español.**

* * *

**El beso.**

**Hablando**

Quinn montaba alrededor del campus de la Academia del Costa del Pacifico con el Jet X rosa de Zoey , mientras buscaba a Logan. La castaña había cambiado su ropa y ahora vestía una camiseta blanca con rayas moradas y rosas verticales, sobre ella un sweater negro, unos jeans y unas sandalias de color lila. Quinn había peinado su cabello de forma habitual dejando que sus rizos volvieran a su estado normal y para mantener los rizos fuera de su rostro utilizaba una diadema de color púrpura.

—¿Logan, donde estás?— Se preguntó Quinn a sí misma.

Ella había estado viajando en el Jet X alrededor de unos 15 minutos y estaba empezando a perder la confianza. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Logan acerca del beso? Sería tan raro. Y de repente Quinn vio que se acercaba hacia ella un Jet X algo familiar. Era imposible confundir el cabello castaño y rizado de Logan.

—Logan. —Lo llamo Quinn, mientras hacia un gesto con un de sus manos.

Lo que fue mala idea, debido que al soltar un extremo el Jet X provoco que la morena perdiera el equilibrio lo que trajo como consecuencia que Quinn rodada por una colina. Logan saltó de su Jet X y corrió colina abajo para ayudar a Quinn, quien había terminado en la parte inferior de la misma, y ella se encontraba recogiendo unas hojas y trozos de hierbas que habían terminado en su cabello debido a la caída.

—¿Quinn, estas bien? —Preguntó Logan arrodillándose al lado de Quinn, mientras ella cogía un trozo de césped que se encontraba en su cabello.

—Sí , creo que sí—dijo Quinn.

—Tienes una hoja en el cabello—le dijo Logan, mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se la quitaba provocando que ella se sonrojara.

—Yo… eh… yo.. Logan..tengo que hablar algo contigo...—comenzó Quinn con nerviosismo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó Logan, sentado al lado de Quinn en el césped. Quinn miró sus pantalones

—Ummm …¿Recuerdas el beso? —Preguntó Quinn en voz baja.

Logan se aclaró la garganta y miro a cualquier lugar menos a Quinn .

—Si lo recuerdo…—le dijo Logan con nerviosismo.—En realidad yo quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que ocurrió

—Oh. —dijo Quinn mientras mantenía su mirada en sus pantalones.—Está bien

—Tú primero. —dijo Logan.

—No. —dijo Quinn.

—Insisto. —dijo Logan para no ser el primero en hablar.

—Bien. —dijo Quinn , ella respiró hondo y continuo.—Cuando nos besamos ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Sentiste algo o nada? ¿O quizás sentiste algo como fuegos artificiales?

Quinn , eres una idiota , pensó, por supuesto que Logan no se sentía nada como había sentido ella.

—Sí sentí algo —dijo Logan en voz baja.— Fue raro, y sentí un poco de miedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir miedo? . —preguntó Quinn, quien estaba preocupaba porque sentía que acababa de hacer un tonto de sí misma, sin embargo Logan lo noto la preocupación de Quinn y volvió a hablar

—Pero no, no es así.—dijo Logan y finalmente se volvió para mirar a Quinn, quien seguía mirando sus pantalones.—Lo que quise decir fue, yo nunca sentí algo como besar a una chica que, si bien y yo estaba ... yo realmente no sé cómo explicarlo

—Creo que te entiendo, —dijo Quinn, quien finalmente miro a los ojos de Logan.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué ? —Preguntó Quinn.

Logan se encogió de hombros .

—No lo sé.—dijo Logan.—Tal vez deberíamos empezar.. ¿a.. ya sabes a salir?

—¿Es una pregunta o afirmación ? —Preguntó Quinn.

Logan se rió entre dientes .

—Una pregunta.—dijo Logan.

—Supongo que podríamos tratar de salir.—dijo Quinn.—Pero , ¿no sería raro? Quiero decir que tú eres tan popular y yo soy sólo una chica inteligente y rara.

Quinn miro hacia la hierba de nuevo. Logan se acercó , colocando una mano bronceada bajo la barbilla de Quinn e inclino de la cabeza de ella hacia arriba para unir sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso para luego apartarse un poco y decir suavemente y cerca de los labios de su acompañante: "No me importa", lo que provoco que Quinn sonriera, y nuevamente se inclinaron en dirección hacia el otro para besarse nuevamente.. Eso fue hasta Zoey , Lola , James y Michael salieron desde un arbusto cercano en donde se habían estado ocultado todo el tiempo

—¡Zoey! ¡Lola! — dijo Quinn sorprendida .

—¡James! ¡Michael!.— Exclamó Logan.  
Los cuatro espías culpables se miraron entre si, tratando de idear un respuesta.

—Fue idea de James—dijo Michael de la nada

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué me echas la culpa a mí? —Preguntó James .

—Fue su idea—dijo Lola en apoyo a Michael

—Déjenlo en paz.—dijo Zoey en la defensa de su novio.

Mientras que los cuatro de ellos argumentaban lo que hacían en el lugar, Quinn y Logan estaban haciendo su camino de regreso de la colina cogidos de las manos.

**FIN!**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado como lo traduje la verdad no fue taaaan complicado como lo pensaba.

¿Review?

Bella.


End file.
